Wicked trick
by kikitapatia
Summary: Dicen que las fiestas de Halloween nunca son inocentes, que todo puede pasar y mucho más en una organizada por Takarada Lory. ¿Qué sucederá en esta?
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni con magia he podido hacer que me pertenezca.

* * *

.

WICKED TRICK

Solo al Presidente Takarada se le podía ocurrir celebrar una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween, ¡por favor, si en Japón NUNCA se había celebrado dicha fiesta! Pero había recibido el memorándum como todos los empleados de LME en donde se les pedía de favor asistir a la fiesta de día de brujas. Un favor, ¡ja!, un favor y sus narices. Si eso era pedir un favor, él ya podría ir convirtiéndose en el príncipe de cualquier cuento de hadas. Todos sabían que detrás de su exquisita labia se escondía la más velada amenaza sobre sus cabezas.

Así que ahí estaba él, con un elegantísimo disfraz de vampiro, ataviado con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaleco rojo y su característica capa negra de cuello rojo, en una fiesta organizada en una mansión alejada de las manos de los dioses, de cualquiera de ellos, haciendo como si fuera la cosa más ordinaria del mundo. Claro, tenía que ser, que la fiesta se llevara a cabo en Aokigahara, cerca del Monte Fuji, según había escuchado a la gente de LME ya sea en los pasillos o en cualquier lugar donde se comentara el asunto, este bosque tiene una asociación histórica con demonios de la mitología Japonesa. Y si bien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería la gente con lo de bosque maldito nunca había sentido miedo a ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Cómo había logrado obtener el permiso para utilizar la mansión para su fiesta?, no dudaba ni tantito de que sus contactos habían tenido algo que ver con el asunto. El presidente, había inclusive reservado habitaciones para los empleados en un hotel cercano, aunque no dudaba para nada de que lo hubiera adquirido solo para que nadie pudiera tener motivo alguno, o pretexto si así lo quieren llamar, para no asistir. Aunque eso sí, tenía que aceptar que esta vez se había superado así mismo con las decoraciones. Había calabazas verdaderas y enormes funcionando como lámparas dispuestas en lugares estratégicos, pero de dónde diablos había sacado el presidente ese tipo de calabazas y además ¡gigantes! Adornos fluorescentes que se iluminaban en la oscuridad, ¡vaya! Si hasta había telarañas reales. Ya se imaginaba que el presidente había puesto al pobre de Sebastian en busca de una casa que se adecuara a pie juntillas a sus deseos, si casi, casi lo veía buscando las arañas y poniéndolas a trabajar a marchas forzadas para crear las telarañas. Pero había ido con el secreto anhelo de encontrarla a ella deseando saber de qué se había disfrazado.

Cuando había ido a encargar su disfraz, había visto que en la tienda había uno de una bruja sexy y de repente su libido y su mente habían volado a imaginársela con él puesto. Un vestido en negro con mangas abultadas en los hombros que se ceñían sobre los esbeltos brazos, pero lo interesante no solo era su bajo escote en forma de corazón que dejaría ver parte de sus increíbles encantos, no, lo que más le llamaba la atención de ese atuendo era su falda. Parecía ser como cualquier otra de un vestido normal, pero en la parte de enfrente tenía una abertura hasta la cintura, dejando entrever una diminuta minifalda que permitía contemplar las largas piernas, porque si eso era una falda por debajo... El sueño había terminado cuando el encargado de la fiesta había tomado su orden. También porque aunque había anhelado verla con él puesto sabía perfectamente que su dulce, tierna, modesta, virginal, recatada y tradicional joven japonesa no se pondría nunca algo así. Y aún así se sorprendió a sí mismo diciéndole al encargado:

—Disculpe usted, ¿pero ese vestido está en venta?

Su mente regresó de ese sexy recuerdo al escuchar voces atrás de él. Estaba apoyado detrás de una columna tan ancha que lo ocultaba por completo a los hombres que estaban hablando sin saber que eran escuchados por alguien más.

—¿La has visto esta noche? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—¿A Mogami-san? —respondió preguntando a su vez su compañero, en este momento los agudos oídos de Ren se pusieron más en modo de vigía prestando toda la atención posible a lo que se dijera de ella—, sí, la verdad es que su transformación es increíble. Ya había escuchado que ella podía cambiar de un personaje a otro con una facilidad que incluso, hay quienes dicen no haberla reconocido aun estando parados a su lado, pero esta noche se ve en verdad...

—Hermosa —terminó por él el primero, mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que lo admitieras, has estado enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la viste, ¿por qué no aprovechas este día y te le confiesas?

—¿C...cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿acaso lo has sabido siempre?

—¡Oh, por favor!, se te nota a leguas, solo los tontos no se darían cuenta de cómo la miras cada vez que estás frente a ella —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que ella lo sepa? —preguntó con una nota un tanto de temor en su voz.

—Siéndote sincero, no lo sé, pero por los rumores que corren no lo creo —encogió los hombros en señal de resignación.

—¿Rumores?, ¿cuáles rumores?

—Vaya, solo tú podrías ser tan ciego... de ella con Fuwa Sho. Corren rumores desde que la vieron en una situación, mmm —el hombre pensó en cómo podía decirle lo que se le había venido a la mente al recordar lo que había escuchado—, un tanto incómoda, de que ella está enamorada de él y por eso aún no ha podido salir de esa sección rosa de LME —en ese momento Ren pensó que hubiera necesitado más del maquillaje que le daba el tono pálido a su piel porque en ese preciso instante estaba completamente rojo de furia, ¿cómo era posible que el nombre de Fuwa estuviera relacionado nuevamente con ella? Cuando sintió que las voces se escuchaban más lejanas y era improbable que descubrieran que los había estado escuchando, decidió salir de su escondite e ir directamente a buscarla para una que otra respuesta. No le importaban los rumores, ella le había dicho que no estaba enamorada de Fuwa, era el hecho de la situación comprometedora lo que lo molestaba, ¿qué situación era esa?, y ¿por qué ella nunca se lo había dicho?, ¿qué le estaba ocultando que todos lo sabían excepto él?

Mientras Kyoko, ajena a toda la situación, estaba caminando por los alrededores de la mansión. Tratando de localizar a Ren, quería ver la cara que pondría al verla en ese atuendo, se sentía un poco incómoda con el largo de la falda pero la bruja Ten le había dicho que esos disfraces eran de lo más normales en E.U.A. Pero ella no estaba allá sino en Japón y eso no podía decirse que fuera un disfraz cotidiano. Por algún motivo había querido disfrazarse de bruja pero "ese" no era precisamente el atuendo que ella hubiera elegido. El vestido no tenía un escote indiscreto, pero era la blanca camisola lo que sobresalía al forro del vestido lo que llamaba la atención y el corsé que le enmarcaba el busto por debajo haciéndolos levantarse en clara invitación. Ten-san le había dicho que ese vestido era para quitar el aliento, pero ¡nunca se le ocurrió que sería el suyo!, apenas y podía respirar con esa cosa puesta. Y ni qué decir del largo de la falda, que le llegaba a medio muslo, lo único bueno es que llevaba tantas capas de telas de las crinolinas y unas enaguas por debajo que disimulaban lo corto del vestido y que sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unas medias a rayas moradas y negras. Y claro que la escoba no se había hecho faltar, pero la absurda cosa le estorbaba más que ayudarla y ni que decir del largo sombrero puntiagudo que adornaba su cabeza y no dejaba de caérsele sobre los ojos haciendo que empezara a detestar el condenado atuendo.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había caminado tanto internándose en una parte del bosque que rodeaba al lugar. Era un lugar tenebroso de noche. Hasta que llegó a un claro. Ahí estaba él. La luna se reflejaba en su cabello. Y aunque solo veía su espalda, sabía que era tal y como lo imaginaba. Él no estaba disfrazado, su traje era la representación misma de quién era. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta tipo militar blanca con una banda dorada que le cruzaba el pecho y unos pantalones tintos. Si bien había un dicho de que el traje hacía al hombre, en él, era él quien hacía al traje. Lo realzaba, lucía su uniforme como solo él podía hacerlo. Y como si hubiera sentido su presencia se volteó a verla.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —la sonrisa más divina iluminó su rostro y ella le correspondió, mientras que él le abría los brazos.

—¡Cooooooorn!—gritó mientras se arrojaba hacia ellos.

—¡Kyoko-chan, hola!

—Corn, pero... ¿cómo? —aunque estaba abrazada a él, sentía que era como un sueño. No podía creerlo. Ella estaba refugiada entre sus brazos y aún así lo sentía tan extraño como si hubiera una parte que faltara, una parte muy importante y no podía saber con exactitud cuál era.

—¿Cómo he llegado a ti? —asombrada, Kyoko afirmó con la cabeza, las palabras no le salían, se quedó muda y fascinada porque él supo qué era lo que quería preguntarle, era como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Fácil, Kyoko-chan, hoy es una noche mágica —la acercó más a él, abrazándola por la cintura como siempre quiso hacerlo, ella le correspondía aunque un poco tímidamente. Al soltarla la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un tronco caído para sentarla a su lado pero no le soltó la mano, mientras que con su otro brazo la rodeaba por los hombros acercándola a su pecho, donde ella escuchaba el latir de su corazón. Estuvieron así un buen rato en silencio hasta que él lo rompió:

—Hoy puedo presentarme ante ti como y quien soy en realidad. Como tú siempre me has querido ver. Hoy es para nosotros una noche especial y la única.

—C...Corn... hay algo en tus palabras que me hace pensar que esto es una despedida, ¿lo es? —dijo levantando el rostro hacia él, Corn bajó el suyo en busca de sus labios para darle un tierno beso que a ella le supo a un adiós, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cuando se separaron Corn dijo:

—En cierta forma sí, mi querida Kyoko-chan. Pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado, como siempre lo he hecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que has estado a mi lado siempre, Corn?

—Creo que en el fondo de tu corazón tú ya sabes esa respuesta, Kyoko-chan. He estado cuidándote y amándote en silencio, temiendo que tú no me ames como lo hago yo, pero sobre todo sufriendo en silencio ante el miedo de que no puedas ser capaz de perdonarme.

—Tú... ¿tú me amas, Corn? —los ojos desorbitados eran clara señal de su sorpresa, la segunda parte de la frase había quedando volando en su mente como siempre sucedía con su audición selectiva.

—Siempre, Kyoko-chan, es hora de despedirme.

—No, Corn, por favor no te vayas, no puedes decirme algo así y luego irte dejándome de esta manera —dijo mientras sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—No te dejo Kyoko. Es que es mi hora.

—¿Tu hora?, ¿tu hora de qué? —se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano importándole poco el rastro que estas habían dejado en su maquillaje.

—Mi hora de ser el que en verdad soy, mi verdadero yo ante ti, sin mentiras ni engaños. Busca en tu corazón y me encontrarás, Kyoko. Ve a través de mi máscara y encontrarás el profundo amor que siempre te he tenido. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de explicar todo, porque yo me he quedado paralizado ante el miedo de perderte —y diciendo esto volvió a tomar sus labios en un profundo beso de despedida.

—¿Perderme?, ¿a qué te refieres? —pero él ya no pudo responderle porque se estaba desvaneciendo ante sus ojos en una vaporosa luz brillante y dorada.

—Kyoko —se escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko no sabía que tras ella se encontraba alguien más a quien parecía que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma y bastante pesada, porque si no supiera que eso era completa y totalmente imposible, Ren juraría que se estaba viendo a sí mismo como Corn en un traje de príncipe encantador. Estaba tan absorto viéndose a sí mismo besando a Kyoko y sintiéndose estúpido e irracional al encelarse de sí mismo, que no recapacitó en lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Hasta que de pronto se encontraron ellos dos solos en el bosque y ni rastro de Corn.

—Kyoko —repitió la voz ronca tras ella al ver que no respondía, la hizo pegar un brinco, lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Fue entonces cuando él vio su atuendo y eso le hizo olvidarse un poco no solo de la extraña situación anterior sino hasta de cómo respirar. No solo estaba bellísima a pesar de que se notaba que había llorado sino cautivadora y muy, muy sexy. Eso no era nada bueno para él ni para su parte inferior que estaba despertando de una forma violenta. Lo mejor de su vestimenta era la larga capa que podía utilizar para cubrirse porque en el remoto caso de que Kyoko lo descubriera pasaría una gran vergüenza ante ella tratando de explicarse.

—Ren... —atrás habían quedado los apellidos y los honoríficos, ahora después de tanto tiempo su amistad había evolucionado al punto que no solo ella lo llamaba por su nombre sino que también a él (y solo a él, porque Sho no contaba) le permitía llamarla sin el acostumbrado "chan".

—¿Con quién estabas, Kyoko? —quería saber si lo que había visto era el fruto de una cruel broma, una alucinación o si estaba borracho a pesar de no haber bebido ni una maldita gota en el transcurso de la fiesta debido a que se había pasado gran parte de ella buscándola. Por lo menos eso le daba tiempo para calmarse y de que su amigo se volviera a descansar. Se había empezado a preocupar al no encontrarla por ninguna parte a pesar de que varias personas habían afirmado que la vieron al llegar. Al final se decidió buscarla en el bosque que rodeaba al lugar, preguntándose qué diantres la habría hecho internarse en él y jurándose que cuando la encontrara lo escucharía hablar acerca de los peligros de conllevaba hacer eso sola y de noche.

—Él era..., él era Corn —entonces empezó a sollozar y las lágrimas volvieron a anegar sus ojos—. Él vino a... él vino a despedirse de mí, dijo que siempre ha estado a mi lado cuidándome y... —Ren nunca había sido capaz de quedarse quieto cuando ella lloraba así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, le abrió los brazos como hacía poco lo había hecho su príncipe de las hadas, sin pensarlo, Kyoko se dirigió hacia ellos; al acomodarse entre sus brazos, pensó que siendo casi la misma situación con dos hombres diferentes, la había sentido tan distinta y al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación como si fueran la misma persona, pero no podía ser, Corn se lo había explicado en Guam, pero si...

—¿Y?, ¿ qué más, Kyoko?

—Dijo algo acerca de su verdadero ser, de mentiras y engaños, algo de una explicación y un miedo a perderme... No entiendo nada, ¿por qué tendría él miedo a perderme si dijo que...? —Kyoko sintió como Ren se tensaba al escuchar las palabras y entonces levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella y fue cuando las palabras de Corn hicieron efecto en su mente... "Busca en tu corazón... Ve a través de mi máscara, y encontrarás el profundo amor que siempre te he tenido...". Se quedó callada mientras lo observaba atentamente. Ren al sentir la fuerza de su mirada y que algo había cambiado en ella se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasa, Kyoko?

—Me pregunto si de verdad Corn se habrá despedido de mí para siempre —dijo tratando de entrever algo más profundo.

—Yo no lo sé, supongo que se puede decir que como es un príncipe de las hadas encontrará la manera de estar contigo aunque tú no te des cuenta.

—Es curioso que digas eso, porque fue casi lo mismo que me dijo él. Pero yo no te he dicho todo, Ren. Corn me dijo que siempre ha estado a mi lado cuidándome y amándome... Sabes, Corn eres tú... —Ren se puso pálido y empezó a sudar frío a pesar de que la noche estaba refrescando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Corn soy yo, Kyoko? —su voz empezó a fallarle, tenía no solo miedo, sino pánico a que ella se enterara de la verdad y no le permitiera explicarse de los porqués.

—Como te conté una vez me lo encontré en Guam, pero nunca te dije que físicamente se parecía a ti, tanto que al principio creía que eras tú, y ahora me pregunto —frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza tratando de averiguar, de conectar, de saber por qué a pesar de haber visto a dos personas distintas casi al mismo tiempo algo le hacía pensar que eran la misma. No, su corazón le indicaba con certeza que eran la misma persona, pero su mente le decía que eso era imposible.

—Vamos, Kyoko. Es tarde, se preguntarán dónde hemos estado. Y empezarán a circular rumores acerca de nosotros y no quiero más chismes tuyos, ya son suficientes con los de Fuwa y tú —Ren pensó que sacar a la luz el tema de los rumores era por mucho, más sensato y seguro que seguir con el otro y servía de una vez para que Kyoko le fuera dando explicaciones acerca de esa situación que había generado los tan mencionados chismes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ren?, ¿qué tipo de rumores? —trataba de hablar mientras él la jalaba de la mano, al caminar rápido fuera de ese bosque y hacia la seguridad del interior de la mansión.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo, pocas personas se percataron de su llegada juntos, algunos que vieron el rostro que las lágrimas habían dejado marcado de la chica solo lo asociaron al maquillaje del disfraz. Pero tres pares de ojos sí que se habían dado cuenta de todo y los seguían fijamente hasta el rincón donde Ren jaló a Kyoko muy cerca de la mesa donde estaban dispuestas las bebidas y los entremeses con el pretexto de tomar unos para ellos.

Ren, durante todo el camino se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, Kyoko estaba segura de haber estado con Corn y él sabía que eso era más que imposible, no había forma alguna de que él estuviera en dos partes al mismo tiempo y que de una de ellas ni siquiera estuviera enterado. Estudiando posibilidades no había nadie que pudiera tomar su lugar por la simple razón que nadie conocía el secreto de Corn, nadie sabía que él era SU Corn, ni que ellos se habían conocido de chicos. Eso era algo que siempre había mantenido como su más grande secreto para poder disfrutar de esos agradables recuerdos una y otra vez máxime cuando más la necesitaba, así que el hecho de que alguien se disfrazara de él y tomara su lugar estaba descartado por completo. ¿Una alucinación?, ¿de los dos?, ¿podría ser posible?, bien, él solo se había visto como Corn besando a Kyoko, no había sido testigo de todo lo que él le había dicho y también estaba el hecho de que no había puesto demasiada atención a lo que ellos estuvieran hablando en ese momento por la simple razón de que estaba muy ocupado sintiendo unos celos irracionales hacia sí mismo. Él deseaba haber sido quien la besara no Corn y mucho menos "ese" que no sabía ni quién era.

—Ren... —estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Kyoko llamarlo la primera vez.

—Perdón, ¿decías algo, Kyoko?

—Ren, ¿pasa algo?, todo el camino te he estado preguntando acerca de los rumores y tú pareces estar en otra galaxia. ¿Acaso te incomodó lo que te dije acerca de Corn? —"punto para Kyoko" pensó Ren, sí, lo había incomodado pero ella no sabía cuánto ni por qué. ¿Por qué le había dicho Corn acerca de las mentiras y el miedo a perderla?, era como si en verdad fuera él mismo tratando de desenmascararse enfrente de Kyoko.

—No pasa nada, Kyoko. Son cosas mías. Lo que sí me preocupó mucho fue que te internaste en el bosque de noche y sola. ¿Es que acaso estás loca?, ¿no sabes el peligro que corrías haciendo eso?, pudiste haberte perdido o pudo haberte pasado algo peor, ¿pero en qué demonios estabas pensando como para arriesgarte así, Kyoko?, ¿acaso crees que no nos preocuparíamos por ti si algo te llegara a pasar? ¿No sabes acaso dónde demonios estás? Este es el bosque de Aokigahara, por algo le llaman el "Bosque Maldito". Es tan denso, que internándose unos cuantos kilómetros uno se vuelve inaudible y tan grande, que una persona que se adentra en él difícilmente es encontrada por los guardabosques. No sabes todo lo que se me vino a la mente cuando no te encontraba y vi el bosque, imaginándote a solas y completamente rodeada de oscuridad, gracias al cielo que no te internaste demasiado, porque de otra forma no sé si hubiera sido capaz de encontrarte a tiempo —Ren seguía dándole una buena reprimenda, mientras lo hacía su rostro estaba rojo por completo. Kyoko no sabía cuál preferiría, si el de aquella vez que la regañó al aceptar el vestido por parte de Kijima o si el de esta ocasión. Ren hubiera continuado amonestándola si no hubiera sido por una voz que parecía salir de todos los rincones de la mansión y que él conocía muy bien. La piel se le puso chinita, un mal augurio traía esa voz en el tono, cualquier cosa se podía esperar del presidente Takarada. Así que como condenados a su ejecución, Ren y Kyoko se dirigieron hacia el pódium donde estaba subido el presidente esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se quedaron parados detrás de toda la gente para poder observar con atención a las dos altas figuras que estaban paradas una al lado de la otra en el pódium y había otra razón por la cual Ren eligió ese lugar: es que así nadie se percataría de que estaba tomado de la mano de Kyoko. Ella ni se quejaba ni hizo nada para soltarse para alegría de Ren, sorprendiéndolo gratamente cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos. El volteó a verla a los ojos y por toda respuesta solo recibió una hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó paralizado física y mentalmente, tanto así que la otra figura del pódium perdió un poco de la intriga que le generaba a Ren.

—Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes —dijo un espectral Lory portando, al parecer igual que él, un elegante traje de vampiro pero que, a diferencia del de Ren, el del presidente era de época, ataviado con una camisa blanca y en vez de la tradicional capa usaba una chaqueta negra tipo frac con faldones en la parte trasera y pechera roja, corbatín negro, pantalones y botas negras y unas cubrebotas rojas con solapas de hebilla. Se veía espectacular, mucho más a lo que ya los tenía acostumbrados. Su maquillaje era perfecto para la ocasión al igual que su blanca peluca que ocultaba perfectamente el negro pelo de su dueño. La presencia de la persona que estaba justo al lado del presidente no le gustaba para nada, no es que tuviera alguna cosa en contra de él pero ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo él precisamente en una fiesta de LME?—. Me alegra de que hayan decidido acompañarnos a la celebración de esta primera fiesta de Halloween de LME —habló con voz firme Lory, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ren—. Esta fiesta es para mí muy especial, debido a que el presidente de Akatoki, Kogoro Akechi-san, a quien varios de ustedes ya conocen, ha aceptado acompañarnos para fortalecer los lazos entre LME y Akatoki y demostrar que la cooperación es posible incluso entre dos empresas a las cuales se les puede considerar rivales. Por lo tanto para limar asperezas, los talentos más valiosos e importantes de cada empresa van a trabajar juntos para demostrar que sí se puede —y la situación parecía ser peor de lo que Ren se imaginaba—. Ellos harán pareja en un kimodameshi, es decir, en un juego de valentía, y deberán valerse de ellos mismos y ayudarse el uno al otro para resolver los acertijos que se les presenten y poder llegar al lugar designado donde dejarán el objeto que en este momento se les entregará. Así que por favor, si son tan amables, Ren y Fuwa-kun ¿podrían pasar aquí arriba con nosotros? —ohhhhh sí, definitivamente era mucho peor...


	3. Chapter 3

Dicen que si las miradas pudieran matar en ese momento el presidente de LME estaría ya a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra debido a los ojos fulminantes de Ren, quien tragándose los improperios debido a la sorpresa, subió al escenario con una deslumbrante sonrisa tan característica de él que, obvio, no le llegaba a los ojos. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esa, tener que trabajar con el imbécil de Fuwa no era para nada, ni remotamente, algo que deseara hacer en un futuro lejano y mucho menos cercano.

—Como muchos de ustedes saben este bosque está conocido como el Bosque Maldito. Tal vez no muchos sepan que su fama como lugar para los suicidios puede que se deba que en 1960 se publicó la novela _Nami no Tou_ de Seicho Matsumoto en la que al final de la obra los dos amantes se suicidan en este bosque. Es por ello que las autoridades nos han pedido ayuda, tanto a Akechi-san como a mí, para tratar de ir minimizando esta visión, por lo cual contamos hoy con la presencia de Azusa Hayano-san, quien es geólogo y el guardabosques del lugar, para acompañarnos y guiarnos durante todo el recorrido, debido a que las brújulas pueden no servir. El reto será dejar una ofrenda en el moidon del bosque y regresar en un tiempo designado —siguió hablando Lory sin darles importancias a las miradas de muerte que recibía por parte de Ren. Mientras que Sho estaba parado a su lado, al principio atónito por la noticia, pero después, la cara de fastidio del cantante rivalizaba con la mirada de ira del actor. Ahora fue el turno del presidente de Akatoki de tomar la palabra:

—Takarada-san ha designado la primera pareja y a mí me tocará anunciar la siguiente que será: Mimori-san y Kotonami-san, por favor suban ustedes dos al estrado para que les sea entregado su ofrenda —la cara de Kanae al escuchar que iba a ser pareja de la niña mimada, caprichosa y vanidosa de Akatoki le provocó suficientes náuseas como para competir contra una embarazada o alguien que acabara de bajar de la peor montaña rusa del mundo. Pero ella era una profesional y si algo había aprendido de sus compañeros es que al mal tiempo buena cara y no iba a dejar que algo así la hiciera dejar mal a LME, ni mucho menos su carrera como profesional. Mientras que Mimori hacía una rabieta porque, si de alguien ella tenía que ser pareja, esta debía ser su adorado Sho. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los asistentes a la fiesta.

—Las otras tres parejas serán: Shoko-san con Sawara-san, Matsushima-san con Aigasaki-san y la última Kyouko y Yashiro-san de LME, la última pareja ambos son representantes de LME debido a que, la persona de Akatoki que se había escogido para Kyoko-san no llegó, por lo cual se tuvo que hacer un ajuste —declaró Lory—, por favor suban todas las parejas.

A una señal de Lory, es el guardabosques se dirige a continuación a los participantes:

—Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes. Como ya dijo Takarada-san, yo soy Azusa Hayano. Soy el encargado de su seguridad en el bosque por esta noche. Por favor, pongan atención a las indicaciones. Como ya sabrán, este lugar es peligroso si no lo conocen y por ello, para evitar algún accidente, cada una de las parejas dispondrá de 20 minutos para llegar al lugar designado y regresar. Cada pareja irá por un camino diferente y a la mitad de él encontrarán a uno de mis compañeros quien me reportará a la hora que ustedes lleguen a él. Por favor, por ningún motivo se salgan de los caminos diseñados, en cuanto al moidon, se les pide de la forma más atenta, respeten las reglas, dejen su ofrenda y regresen inmediatamente.

Después de escuchar las "excelentes noticias" por parte del presidente Takarada, Ren se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kyoko, quien ya se había bajado del pódium y estaba acompañada de Yashiro. Bien, si no podía ser él, o en su defecto Kanae, Yashiro era una excelente opción. Él la mantendría a salvo y lejos de ciertos intrusos desagradables. Pero aun así, hubiera dado su brazo derecho y, ya entrados en gastos, también el izquierdo, por ser él mismo su pareja para esa noche. Solo veía un grave problema más esa noche, y es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué diablos era un moidon, así que ¿cómo demonios podía respetar las reglas de ellos si no las conocía? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo diantres iba a hacerlo sin darle a conocer su situación al imbécil de Fuwa?, maldición...

—Tsuruga-san, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó con inocencia Kyoko al verlo regresar con esa sonrisa que ella le conocía tan bien pero que no le llegaba a los ojos. Él levantó una ceja al escucharla decir su apellido "¿Tsuruga-san?" pensó. "¿Desde cuándo habían pasado de ser Ren y Kyoko a usar nuevamente los apellidos y con honoríficos incluidos?", así que dirigió una mirada intrigante a Kyoko y ella al observar su reacción solo miró nerviosamente a Yashiro a su lado, quien al notar la tensión en el ambiente dijo:

—Kyoko-chan, iré con el presidente por la ofrenda que debemos dejar en el moidon. Vuelvo enseguida —"inteligente decisión" pensó Ren.

—Ren, ¿ahora sí me dirás qué es lo que sucede? —ella sabía que algo iba mal con él, y no era solo lo de Sho, él se comportaba muy raro desde que la encontró besándose con Corn, ¿acaso él podría estar celoso...? Las palabras de Corn seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—Ohhhhh, así que en cuanto Yashiro se va, vuelvo a ser Ren —dijo molesto por la actitud anterior de la chica. Esa noche no podría ser peor. Había empezado la noche escuchando sin querer la conversación de un admirador de Kyoko y no es que ello lo molestara sino fue el hecho de que ese hombre se atreviera a intentar declarársele, algo que él no se tenía permitido hasta que fuera sincero en muchos aspectos con ella. Después cuando fue a buscarla sintió un miedo profundo al no localizarla por ninguna parte pero al pensar que hubiera podido perderse en ese bosque maldito pasó del miedo al pánico y de este a un terror profundo en cuestión de segundos. De ahí fue el verse a sí mismo besándola como Corn con el insignificante detalle de que él no era ese Corn y para colmo la treta maligna del presidente obligándolo a hacer pareja con el insufrible de Fuwa, ¿acaso podría irle peor? Esta noche iba a ser en realidad memorable pero no por las razones que él quería.

—Yo solo... —escuchó la tímida voz de Kyoko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Bah!, ¡olvídalo ya, Kyoko!, en este momento estoy más molesto por la jugarreta del presidente —hizo un mohín, siempre había sabido trabajar con compañeros aunque estos no le agradaran. Nunca dio muestras de falta de profesionalismo y temía que esta fuera la primera vez. Estaba tan metido en sus preocupaciones que no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían incomodado a Kyoko—. No necesito oír tus explicaciones para no llamarme por mi nombre en frente de otras personas —Kyoko iba a responder pero en ese instante se acercó Sho a Ren.

Sho iba disfrazado de rey medieval, con una casaca azul profundo en la que lucía nada más ni nada menos que su foto como escudo de armas, capa roja, pantalones tipo mallas, cinturón y por supuesto una gran y dorada corona sobre su cabeza, "¡cómo no!" pensó Kyoko, ¿de qué otra cosa se podría disfrazar Sho que no fuera de rey porque otra cosa no sería digno de él? Sho se paró frente a Ren y desdeñosamente le habló:

—Tsuruga, si ya acabaste de perder el tiempo debemos irnos, se supone que somos la primera pareja en salir y yo quiero terminar con esta tontería —la altanería y la prepotencia características del cantante saltaban a la vista.

—¡Shoutaro!, ¿qué acaso no puedes dejar de ser por un solo momento un engreído y pedir las cosas amablemente? —se le enfrentó Kyoko, como solo ella sabía.

—Kyoko, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que jamás me llames por mi nombre completo?, ¿es que acaso eres tan tonta que no te entra en la cabeza hueca que tienes encima de los hombros?, cómo se nota que la tienes tan llena de estupideces que lo importante no se te pega. Será mejor que pongas atención a las reglas del moidon porque ni creas por un instante que voy a ir a rescatarte, como ya varias veces lo he hecho —Ren se quedó de piedra al escuchar esta frase, ¿cuántas veces la había rescatado Fuwa? Que él supiera solo había sido la ocasión aquella de cuando Reino la persiguió, pero ninguna otra, ¿acaso eso tendría algo que ver con el rumor que circulaba?—, si se te ocurre transgredirlas.

—Por supuesto que no se me ocurriría hacerlo, Shoutaro, no soy una ignorante en cuanto al moidon, conozco perfectamente lo que se debe o no hacer y mucho menos esperaría de ti el ser rescatada. Por si no te has dado cuenta voy perfectamente acompañada de una gran persona a quien tengo en alta estima y a quien creo capaz de que si algo me llegara a pasar, pudiera rescatarme. Bien sabes que no te he pedido nada y que tampoco necesito nada de ti.

—¡Ja!, te recuerdo que si no fuera por mí, en estos momentos quién sabe dónde estarías al lado del Beagle ese.

—Yo no te pedí tu ayuda y además, por si tu cerebro es tan pequeño y atrofiado que no recuerdas, ya te lo agradecí, es más Tsuruga-san tuvo que rebajarse agradecerte él a ti, aunque sigo sin entender el porqué —en ese momento Ren intervino porque la discusión estaba empezando a atraer más miradas de las que él deseaba si quería que esos rumores que aún no conocía se acallaran. Por otra parte no quería que Fuwa metiera su cuchara en la razón que tuvo él para agradecerle y se lo dijera a Kyoko.

—Fuwa, ¿no dijiste que querías acabar con esta tontería que nos impusieron los presidentes?, pues entonces en marcha. Mogami-san, te pido por favor no te separes de Yashiro —y dicho eso se volteó hacia donde estaban los presidentes y el guardabosques y dejó atrás a Fuwa sin vacilar.

Kyoko pensó al ver a Ren con su traje de vampiro que, aunque él no estuviera utilizando un disfraz de rey él se comportaba como uno, con su porte al caminar, su elegancia. Él no necesitaba una corona para dar a conocer su linaje. Era como si él perteneciera a una familia real, y eso le recordaba a su...

Sho, al ver a Ren irse dejándolo atrás, de inmediato se dignó a caminar hacia el mismo sitio, alcanzándolo con rapidez aunque con un poco de esfuerzo por las largas zancadas del otro y lo adelantó porque él jamás caminaría detrás de un actorucho de cuarta. Recogieron la susodicha ofrenda mientras ambos iban rumiando su desgracia. Por cierto, quien terminó llevándola fue Ren, porque Sho dijo que no podía ser visto llevando un simple plato de arroz rojo como ofrenda y que a Tsuruga no le molestaría en cargarlo.

Se encontraban ahora ambos en la entrada del bosque. Ren no recordaba haber visto esa parte cuando fue a buscar a Kyoko, algo que se le hizo extremadamente extraño, porque parecía un bosque totalmente diferente. Al ir a buscarla la atmósfera era distinta, incluso los árboles parecían otros. Era como si el bosque al cual había ido a buscar a Kyoko y en el que estaba entrando en ese momento no fuera el mismo. Sabía que existían muchas leyendas de ese bosque pero no creía recordar ninguna acerca de que cambiaran los árboles de forma y especie o de que a plena noche estuviera iluminado y no por las lámparas en forma de calabaza que se habían puesto para indicar el camino, sino como si hubiera sido hecho por una luz proveniente del cielo, lo cual era por demás imposible.

—¿Vas a venir o es que acaso tienes miedo, Tsuruga? —la arrogante y burlona voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Si el precio que tengo que pagar por deshacerme de ti lo más pronto posible es entrando a ese maldito bosque, vamos ya, que para pronto es tarde —respondió enfadado—. Y si crees acaso que una simple leyenda de un bosque maldito puede hacerme sentir miedo, estás por completo equivocado —empezó a caminar internándose en el bosque haciendo que sus largas piernas dejaran al cantante atrás con rapidez.

—¡Espera, Tsuruga!, yo tampoco tengo ninguna intención de pasar ni un minuto más del necesario en tu compañía pero perdernos no es exactamente mi idea de terminar la misión.

—A comparación de ti, Fuwa, yo sé perfectamente a dónde vamos —ni tanto pero tampoco se lo iba a hacer saber, además ¿qué tan difícil supondría seguir el caminito de calabazas?—. Yo sí le dediqué un momento a estudiar el mapa que nos proporcionaron —le dio una pequeña ojeada pero con su excelente memoria eso debía bastarle o por lo menos eso esperaba—. Así que apresúrate. Debemos encontrar el monzón ese para dejar la ofrenda —se quedó callado el percatarse de su error, en vez de moidon dijo monzón que nada tenía que ver, además de que le había hecho saber que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era el moidon.

—¿Monzón, Tsuruga? —se paró de repente tratando de darle sentido a las palabras del actor—. Querrás decir moidon —en ese momento una profunda carcajada salió de la garganta del cantante doblándolo en dos, tuvo que agarrarse el estómago—. N...no...no sa...sabes l...lo qué es un moidon —soltó otra carcajada—. ¡Ohhhhh, esto es fantástico! El gran Tsuruga Ren no sabe lo que es un moidon. ¡No puedo creerlo! —Ren empezó a ver rojo, si había alguien en este mundo y en el otro que lo podía sacar de quicio, ese era justo quien estaba frente a él doblado en dos, partiéndose de la risa por su desliz.

—Pues si tú eres taannnn experto en el tema como me lo estás haciendo saber, entonces explícamelo, anda —se paró lo más derecho posible para que su altura le ayudara a pasar el mal trago, si no hubiera sido porque traía la ofrenda en una mano, hubiera cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho —el presidente le iba a deber mucho por ponerlo con Fuwa, habiendo varias personas en Akatoki, ¿tenía que ponerlo con él?

—Vaya, decir que el Gran Tsuruga Ren hizo uso de mi excelente conocimiento sobre el tema para poder completar la misión va a ser grandioso —dijo sintiéndose muy ufano—. Pues verás —se aclaró la garganta como quien está a punto de decir un gran discurso—, un moidon es un título honorífico que se otorga a árboles grandes y ancianos. Se creían que eran deidades por lo tanto eran venerados pero también temidos, pues se cree que pueden ofenderse fácilmente y entonces son más propensos a echar maldiciones que bendiciones. Veamos si te bendice nuestro moidon o te maldice por confundirlo con un monzón, Tsuruga.

—Vaya, pues si es cierto lo que dices no tuve que llegar hasta él para que me maldijera poniéndome como pareja al insufrible Fuwa.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Kyoko-chan!... ¡Kyoko-chan! —alzó un poco más la voz para ver si así atraía su atención. No es que no supiera en qué estaba concentrada su compañera de equipo sino que era en quiénes estaba puesta su atención. Apenas había nombrado a las parejas y pareciera que fuera a ella a quien le hubieran dado la noticia más cruel del mundo, aunque viéndolo fríamente a cualquiera se le hubiera ido el santo al cielo si le dijeran que tenía que trabajar con su más acérrimo rival de amores. Porque aunque el cantante no lo admitiera, él también estaba enamorado de la joven actriz.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —esta vez sí tuvo éxito y la chica lo volteó a ver un poco confundida, él iba vestido de un alegre arlequín con todo y su sombrero de cinco puntas y los curiosos zapatos en pico con una mota blanca en la punta.

—Lo siento mucho, Yashiro-san, ¿me llamaste? —el pobre mánager solo movía la cabeza de lado a lado mientras una sonrisa enigmática iba creciendo en sus labios. "Solo unas cuantas veces", pensó.

—Solo quería preguntarte si estás bien conmigo, con ser tu pareja en esto. No sé por qué el presidente puso a Ren con Fuwa-san sabiendo lo mal que se llevan —mentiroso, sabía perfectamente el porqué pero eso no se lo iba a decir—. Bien podría haber cambiado un poco las parejas, pero en fin, estamos juntos en esto, ¿está bien por ti, Kyoko-chan? —Kyoko se había perdido en el momento en el que Yashiro señaló los motivos para poner a Ren y a Sho juntos, y se quedó pensando en el por qué.

—La verdad, Yashiro-san, estoy muy contenta de tenerlo a usted como pareja. Bien saben los cielos que yo lo admiro mucho y, ¿a quién más iba yo a querer de compañía para pasar un reto, en la noche, por un bosque maldito? —"¿Sí, a quién más, Kyoko-chan?, pobre Ren", pensó Yashiro mientras suspiraba cansinamente.

—Bien, pues vamos caminando porque ya casi es nuestro turno, si a ti no te importa llevar la ofrenda yo me haré cargo del mapa —seguía hablándole mientras se acercaban a la orilla del bosque donde se encontraba uno de los guías. Ella se quedó estática viendo fijamente al bosque.

—¿Estás bien, Kyoko-chan? —Yashiro le preguntó porque al parecer ella se había quedado hecha una estatua, varias veces le pasó la mano por enfrente de los ojos para ver si reaccionaba. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico al ver que no lo hacía cuando ella volteó y le sonrió.

Kyoko pensó que todo eso se sentía extraño, si no fuera porque sabía que había salido con Ren de ese mismo bosque poco tiempo antes, hubiera creído que era uno por completo diferente. No se parecía en nada al sitio luminoso y tranquilo donde había estado con Corn. Este por el contrario era oscuro y lúgubre. Una espesa y fría niebla se alzaba desde el suelo. Casi podía escuchar a los búhos ulular, pero eso era completamente imposible porque sabía que el bosque carecía de fauna alguna. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

Por otro lado, al mismo tiempo sintió una calma y una paz provenientes de los árboles, como si le susurraran "Ven y conócenos, no somos quienes todos creen". Al voltear a observarlos con más detenimiento le pareció ver que estos dormitaban en un extraño sueño rezumando tranquilidad en su más puro estado natural. Y eso al mismo tiempo la calmó a ella dándole el valor necesario para tomar a Yashiro-san de la mano y adentrarse al bosque bajo la mirada irónica de cierto vampiro y el asombro del mánager que seguía sin creer que ella lo sujetara de la mano y rezando para que Ren no se enterara de eso o el siguiente cuerpo que encontrarían en el bosque sería el suyo.

A pesar de la lámpara de mano y las calabazas que hacían la función de linternas que estaban dispuestas durante todo el trayecto, el camino era muy difícil de seguir debido a que la espesa niebla les impedía ver bien, y aun así Kyoko parecía saber el recorrido a la perfección, como si algo la estuviera guiando paso a paso a través del bosque hacia su destino. Yashiro iba muy callado durante el recorrido y no es que el bosque le diera miedo, no, no era eso en absoluto, bueno, tal vez sí un poquitín pero eso era lo normal ¿no?, pero esta vez sí más debido a las reacciones de la chica al lugar.

Gracias a quien se le hubiera ocurrido la idea, habían colgado en las ramas bajas de los árboles murciélagos, calabazas, cazos y cualquier adorno atribuido al Halloween en colores fluorescentes de esos muy chillones y que cinco segundos después de mirarlas uno estaba llorando por la pérdida de la retina, pero que, en ese momento Yashiro agradecía y bastante, el tenerlos como guías. Porque eso los ayudaba o por lo menos a él, a saber que no se habían salido del camino.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿alguna vez has estado aquí antes? —preguntó curioso Yashiro.

—¿Antes de hoy o antes de ahorita? —respondió la chica sin soltar su mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se puso colorada y agradeció a la bruja Ten por haberla maquillado a la perfección y porque fuera de noche, no sabía qué en calidad de todos los dioses la había hecho tomarlo de la mano, pero algo muy adentro de ella le decía que no debían separarse, ya cuando acabara el reto podría ir a hacerse el harakiri y ella misma incrementar las cifras del bosque.

—Quiero decir, ¿has estado en este bosque antes de esta vez conmigo? —la chica solo bajó la cabeza ¿cómo podría explicarle que sí había estado ahí pero que al mismo tiempo no era el mismo lugar, o el mismo bosque, tal vez ni el mismo país?

—Nunca en esta parte, Yashiro-san —sí, esa respuesta debía bastar.

—¿Qué quieres decir que en esta parte?

Pero no lo hizo...

—Yashiro-san, parece que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino —gracias a los dioses por el moidon, porque le sirvió de distracción, ¿quién sabe lo que le iría a preguntar después? Ella estuvo a punto de cometer el grandísimo error de decirle con quiénes estuvo ahí. Porque pareciera que a Yashiro le hubiera dado por empezar la conversación justo después de encontrarse al guía y cuando ella había pensado que se iba a librar del interrogatorio—. Será mejor que le dejemos la ofrenda para poder regresar a la mansión.

Estaban dejando la ofrenda y rezándole al moidon, disculpándose por la intromisión y agradeciéndole las bendiciones que les pudiera otorgar (porque siempre hay que hacerlo para evitar las maldiciones), cuando escucharon fuertes y horripilantes ruidos a sus espaldas...

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Yashiro, no fuera a ser que el moidon los hubiera maldecido por atreverse a profanar su santo descanso y eso que le habían ofrecido disculpas y una ofrenda pero los moidon se caracterizaban por ser quisquillosos e irritables.

.

* * *

.

—Fuwa, te he dicho que ya hemos pasado por aquí cuatro veces —dijo ya enojado, levantando sus manos al cielo.

—Pues si no hubieras estado corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo no nos habríamos perdido.

—¿Yo?, si yo iba bien. Fuiste tú quien se asustó y me tiró el mapa. Mapa que, por cierto, pisaste y rompiste en tu carrerita, dejándolo inservible.

—No me asusté, Tsuruga, yo no soy ningún cobarde —Ren puso los ojos en blanco y trató de seguir con su cuenta mental que, para ese momento, estaba llegando allá por el millón—. Te digo que escuché un ruido espantoso detrás de mí y solo me alejé lo suficiente.

—Sí, ajá. Eso solo tú lo escuchaste porque yo no oí nada. Tratemos de regresar al camino, que te digo es por este lado. A menos que quieras quedarte aquí solo en la oscuridad y yo regrese a buscarte con alguien más. Claro que como no sé bien dónde estamos puede que nos tardemos bastante en encontrarte.

—Cabrón bastardo... —susurró muy quedamente Sho, aunque Ren sí alcanzó a escucharlo y esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Él también había oído el ruido pero si podía molestarlo un poco más de lo que Fuwa había logrado fastidiarlo a él, era un plus en ese castigo del infierno impuesto por el presidente. Aunque no se había asustado si quedó intrigado. ¿Qué era lo que había provocado eso? Si no fuera porque sabía que esto era una treta del presidente casi había sentido que estaba grabando un capítulo del dorama de cazadores de fantasmas, en el que ya había salido una vez como actor invitado. Solo rogaba a todos los dioses que Kyoko estuviera bien y a salvo. Por lo menos a ella le acompañaba Yashiro y sabía que él cuidaría bien de ella, mientras que él...

—Andando —dijo sin voltear a ver si el cantante lo seguía— antes de que yo cometa aquí el primer homicidio en la historia de Aokigahara —dijo casi para sí mismo.

Empezó a hacer más frío del que esperaba, la niebla estaba espesando más y a pesar de que su traje era abrigador el frío calaba en los huesos. De pronto escuchó un castañear de dientes, se paró de improviso para voltear a ver a su compañero que estaba adquiriendo un raro color azul de labios y tiritando de frío.

—Es mejor que nos apuremos si no quieres morir aquí de frío y porque ni creas ni si quiera por un instante que voy a abrazarte para darte calor. Primero nos morimos los dos aquí congelados.

—¿Abrazarme? ¿Tú a mí? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco, Tsuruga? ¿Quién te ha dicho nada de que yo quiera algo de ti? —la diatriba y el enojo hicieron que por lo menos sus labios dejaran ese tono azulado y que los dientes no le castañearan más. Había logrado su objetivo haciéndolo enojar, pensó Ren, ahora tenían que apurarse o de verdad iba a tener que abrazarlo para hacerlo entrar en calor y eso era algo que en su escala del uno al millón de las _cosas que no_ haría jamás esa estaba por ahí del millón y medio. Solo de pensarlo se estremeció.

—Por lo visto tú también tienes frío, Tsuruga.

—Ni que lo digas, anda, caminando que se me hace tarde —adelantándose a él siguió caminando por donde estaba seguro que debían regresar.

—¿Tarde?, ¿tarde para qué, si se puede saber? —dijo irritado mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para entrar en calor. De haber sabido que iba a pasar parte de la noche en un tétrico bosque helándose hasta los huesos se habría disfrazado de oso polar.

—Tarde para terminar con este maldito reto y alejarme de ti lo más posible, Fuwa —lo miró por encima del hombro y después volvió su vista hacia delante, tenían que apurarse si no querían morir los dos de hipotermia.

Poco tiempo después lograron regresar al camino señalado, gracias a la gran memoria de Ren que, a pesar de la oscuridad y la niebla, lograba recordar detalles del bosque y que además logró percibir los destellos de los adornos fluorescentes que colgaban por encima de sus cabezas.

—Vamos que ya casi llegamos a donde debemos dejar nuestra ofrenda, Fuwa.

—No sé por qué no me pusieron mejor con Kyoko, por qué tenían que ponerme contigo, como si yo me pudiera rebajar a seguirte como cachorrito por todo el camino —al escuchar el nombre de Kyoko Ren sí perdió la paciencia.

—Dale las gracias a los dioses, Fuwa, que estoy de buenas porque jamás hubiera permitido que hubieras hecho pareja con Kyoko. ¿Para que la pusieras en peligro como lo hiciste con nosotros al salir corriendo, casi perdiéndonos en el camino? Jamás, ¿me escuchaste? Jamás permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar como una vez lo hiciste.

—Ya sé que me equivoqué con Kyoko. De eso estoy muy consciente. Pero eso no indica que yo no la ame —ante la afirmación de Sho, Ren se encolerizó.

—¿Amarla?, ¿cómo puedes decir eso después de cómo la trataste? Ella solo era para ti una sirvienta, ni siquiera la trataste como una amiga, solo la usaste y la lastimaste, ¿y dices amarla?

—Por lo menos yo soy sincero con mis sentimientos, Tsuruga. En cuanto pueda yo me confesaré a Kyoko y aunque sé que me rechazará, por lo menos ella sabrá que la amo y ¿tú?, ¿acaso has dejado de ser su senpai para volverte su novio? ¿El hecho de que hayan llegado de la mano a la fiesta te da el derecho a algo con ella? Porque yo los vi cuando llegaron pero tu cara no era precisamente de un hombre que se acabara de confesar y lo hubieran aceptado. Estabas enojado con ella por algo —estaba muy enojado, él sabía que Tsuruga amaba a Kyoko desde lo de Karuizawa, solo esa podía ser la explicación para su forma de actuar, ¿pero por qué no se lo había dicho a ella?

—¡Cállate, Fuwa! —dijo levantando una mano y volteando el rostro hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos como tratando de escuchar algo.

—No me callaré por el simple hecho de que no te guste lo que te estoy diciendo —dijo alzando nuevamente la voz.

—He dicho que te calles, escuché algo —el cantante hizo le que se le pidió más por saber si era cierto debido a la cara del actor, que por obedecer a algo que le hubiera dicho Tsuruga.

En ese momento ven una linterna cerca de ellos, cuando vuelven a escuchar el horripilante ruido y después a Kyoko gritar histérica. La luz que habían visto se apagó de improvisto dejándolos solo con su linterna.

—¡Kyoko! —gritaron ambos hombres a la vez mientras corrían hacia donde creían que provenía la voz de la chica.


	5. Chapter 5

Sho y Ren corrieron a toda velocidad preocupados debido al grito de terror de Kyoko. Conocían ambos las leyendas acerca del bosque y aunque Ren no creía en ellas y Sho a medias (más que a medias siendo sinceros), el escucharla así les hizo pensar en toda clase de situaciones horrorosas en las que la podían encontrar.

Al llegar al lugar de donde creían había provenido el grito no encontraron nada más que una linterna de mano aún encendida, pero sin rastro de sus dueños, porque así como ellos, se suponía que todos los que harían el kimodameshi eran parejas.

Pero de Kyoko y Yashiro ni sus rastros quedaron en el lugar, eso creyendo que la linterna fuera de ellos. Los dos jóvenes estaban a punto de entrar en la zona de pánico y no precisamente por lo tenebroso del lugar sino por haber oído el grito y no haber encontrado nada más que una triste linterna abandonada. A Ren le empezaron a pasar por la cabeza mil y una imágenes de situaciones que hubieran podido hacer que Kyoko gritara de tal forma y ninguna de ellas era agradable, mientras que a Sho las posibilidades de lo sucedido también revolotearon por la mente. Los dos empezaron a palidecer. Eso no auguraba nada nuevo.

Ren nunca había sentido miedo, ni cuando se enfrentaba solo contra las bandas, sabiendo que eran muchos y muy violentos los integrantes de las mismas contra él solo en su época rebelde, aquella que quería olvidar, pero esta vez el terror le recorría todo el cuerpo, como nitrógeno líquido por sus venas. Si no fuera porque sabía que quedarse paralizado de miedo no iba a servir de nada, se hubiera quedado como ángel de estatua, pero Kyoko lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora y bien. Así que ya podría estarse desmayando después del susto, cuando la tuviera a salvo en la mansión, de preferencia entre sus brazos.

—¿Y ahora qué, Tsuruga?, ¿para dónde le caminamos? —la urgencia en la voz del cantante y la palidez de su rostro, que en ese momento no era por el frío, le hizo pensar a Ren que Sho en verdad la amaba, y él como el mayor de los dos debía poner la cordura y dejar de lado sus sentimientos de enemistad. Kyoko valía la pena cada gota y trago amargo por colaborar con Sho.

—Es mejor que regresemos a la mansión —dijo sin vacilar.

—¿Regresar?, ¿es que estás loco?, y ¿dejar a Kyoko aquí? Tú puedes regresar yo iré a buscarla aunque sea solo —se agachó para recoger la linterna abandonada, pero al levantarse y tratar de dar un paso, Ren lo detuvo fuertemente por el brazo volteándolo para hablar cara a cara.

—¿Crees acaso que quiero dejar a Kyoko y a Yashiro solos en este lugar maldito? ¿Pero es que no sabes dónde estamos? El loco eres tú si así lo piensas, y mucho menos después de haberla escuchado gritar de ese modo. Soy el primero que la quiero ver sana y salva y dejarla aquí no me produce ninguna gracia pero si tú no eres sensato, yo sí —gritó exasperado.

—Por supuesto que sé dónde estamos y conozco perfectamente las leyendas de este lugar, por eso mismo es que no puedo permitir dejarla sola y abandonada a su suerte, pasando frío y sabrán los dioses qué más —subió el tono de su voz al mismo que movía su brazo señalando el bosque alrededor.

—Precisamente por eso es que tenemos que regresar, por si no lo sabías en Aokigahara los GPS y las brújulas no sirven de nada, no sé siquiera si tendremos radio porque los celulares tampoco funcionan, no podemos solo internarnos así como así a la aventura sin dar a conocer la situación a nadie porque terminaríamos nosotros dos muertos y eso de nada les ayudaría a ellos dos ¿o sí?, tampoco perdernos es una gran idea, porque en vez de concentrar la búsqueda en ellos dos se dividirían en buscarnos a los cuatro y yo no quiero perder más el tiempo, mientras más rápido regresemos más rápido daremos la voz de alarma —contestó como si le estuviera dando a entender a alguien inepto, que, para ese momento, eso era la única descripción que le venía a la mente—, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos y por nosotros mismos es regresar lo más rápido posible a la mansión y pedir ayuda. Organizar un equipo de búsqueda y rescate, con los guías y las autoridades. Ellos conocen a la perfección este lugar y sabrán por dónde empezar. Además, por lo menos están acompañándose el uno al otro, ella está con Yashiro, no es como si estuviera sola —o por lo menos eso esperaba Ren.

Muy a regañadientes Sho accedió a regresar a la mansión, aceptando de mal talante que Ren tenía razón en cuanto a que era muy arriesgado salir ellos dos solos a buscar a Kyoko y a Yashiro. Él no hubiera querido dejarla ahí ni un solo momento más pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. El bosque era muy peligroso. Si de día había gente que se perdía con facilidad ahora de noche y con la espesa niebla que los rodeaba cual lúgubre acompañante, no quería ni saber cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ellos fueran los dos siguientes cuerpos en ser encontrados. Así que rumiando el hecho de saber que su némesis tuviera razón caminaba bastante aprisa para poder llegar y emprender la búsqueda.

Pero el bosque ni el tiempo opinaban lo mismo, pues la espesa niebla se hizo más densa, cubriendo por completo las linternas del suelo, y haciendo que la luz de su propia lámpara se difuminara, impidiéndoles ver nada más allá de sus narices. Situación que les puso los pelos de punta a la pareja, quienes ya iban de por sí, muy preocupados por Kyoko, ahora veían aumentados sus miedos por su propia situación.

—No es que quiera ser pesimista, Tsuruga, pero ahora, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Esperar aquí hasta que la niebla baje un poco, sin saber cuánto tiempo pasará mientras que Kyoko está sabrán los dioses pasando qué cosas? —Sho ya estaba más que impaciente (que de por sí la paciencia no es que fuera su fuerte), y esperar en esas circunstancias no era algo que ayudara.

—Bien, sabelotodo, si tanto deseo tienes en perderte, por mí está bien, adelántate tú solo —dijo volteándose hacia el cantante y tomándolo por las solapas de su elegante traje de rey—, pero nunca insinúes nuevamente que yo no tengo deseo alguno de regresar por Kyoko, porque tenlo por seguro que ella es mi única prioridad. Así que haré lo que crea lo correcto para ir a rescatarla, ¿me entendiste?

—Suéltame —gritó empujándole el pecho para que aflojara el agarre de su camisa—, ahora entiendo menos la decisión de los presidentes de ponernos en esta charada juntos. Pero ni creas que voy a permitir que vayas tú solo con el guardabosques a decirles lo de Kyoko para que te vuelvas su héroe personal. No voy a dejar que tomes ventaja de esta situación porque yo estaré ahí para luchar por ella contra ti —Ren perdió la paciencia y derribó a Sho de un solo golpe.

—¿Acaso la fama te ha vuelto estúpido, niño arrogante? ¿Crees que me importa mucho quién de los dos dé la voz de alarma? No me interesa volverme el héroe personal de Kyoko, como tú lo has sugerido, solo me interesa que ella vuelva sana y salva. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para decir idioteces como esa. Tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de aquí nosotros primero para poder llegar a ella y tú sales con esas... Si la amaras tanto como dices, harías lo imposible por tratar de regresar y ayudarla, como lo estoy intentando hacer yo.

Sho que se había puesto de pie listo para regresar el golpe se quedó quieto cuando vio una luz que venía detrás de Ren y entonces preguntó:

—¿Con eso quieres decir que tú también la amas, Tsuruga? —su vista seguía dirigida a la extraña luz situada detrás de Ren, sin embargo esta no parecía estar moviéndose. Era como si la persona que estuviera sosteniendo la linterna estuviera paralizada, como si quisiera permanecer oculta entre la niebla, tratando de escuchar lo que la pareja estaba discutiendo.

—No sé por qué lo preguntas, si ya sabes la respuesta —dijo colérico.

—Si supiera con certeza la respuesta no te lo estaría preguntando—dijo tratando de hacerlo hablar, él sabía que Ren amaba a Kyoko, lo había demostrado en Karuizawa, porque de otra forma no se explicaba el hecho de que los interrumpiera justo en ese preciso momento, como si supiera lo que él le iba a decir a Kyoko y tratara de evitarlo—. Porque debido a cómo la traté, yo tengo muy difícil el camino para que Kyoko me perdone y recuperarla, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya hacer hasta lo imposible por demostrarle que la amo y que deseo que me perdone, pero tú, ¿qué te detiene para declararle tu amor?, ¿acaso el hecho de ser su senpai te ha impedido el hacerlo o es algo más?

—Eso es solo entre Kyoko y yo, pero ten por seguro que la amo más que a nada en este mundo y haré todo lo posible por ganarme su corazón —respondió tajante, no quería darle a entender que estaba dando justo en el clavo de su situación y siguiera elucubrando sabrán los cielos qué tanta cosa y lograra sacarlo más de sus casillas—. Así que déjate de idioteces. El hecho de que tenga que esperar aquí contigo a que baje un poco la niebla y podamos continuar con nuestro camino de regreso a la mansión, no significa que tenga que pasar ese tiempo escuchándote decir tontería y media.

—No me subestimes, Tsuruga, ni me tomes por un tonto, porque yo no te dejaré el camino abierto para llegar a ella.

—Nunca te he subestimado, Fuwa, ni te tomo por tonto —aunque sí por un imbécil, murmuró muy bajito solo para sí mismo—, pero tampoco pienso luchar contra ti, es a Kyoko a quien debo ganarme y solo a ella tendré en cuenta. Tú, haz tu lucha, que yo haré la mía.

Para cuando Ren se volteó hacia donde antes había estado la luz, esta ya había desaparecido sin haberse enterado siquiera de que había estado alguna vez a sus espaldas. Sho decidió no decirle nada a su rival, intrigado más por saber qué era eso o quién estaba detrás de esa luz y también porque no quería iniciar otra estúpida riña que terminaría con uno de los dos en el suelo y por las probabilidades que tenía al enfrentarse a Ren, sería él el que estuviera haciéndole una visita a las hormigas y por supuesto que no quería que él pudiera vanagloriarse de haberlo derribado por segunda ocasión. La primera se debió única y exclusivamente a que no se lo había esperado y lo tomó desprevenido, pero no iba a arriesgarse otra vez.

Un sonido sacó a Sho de sus pensamientos, al intentar hablar Ren le hizo una seña de guardar silencio para tratar de escuchar mejor.

—¡Tsuruga-san!

—¡Fuwa-san!

—Si nos escuchan, respondan por favor...

—¡Ren!

—¡Fuwa-kun!

—¡¿Presidente?! —gritó Ren con todas sus fuerzas—. Los escucho a mi derecha.

—"Los escucho a mi derecha" —le remedó Sho—, por favor, Tsuruga, como si eso pudiera decirles hacia dónde está tu derecha —sorprendido Ren, le tuvo que dar la razón aunque muy a regañadientes.

—Pues entonces grita con todas tus fuerzas como si de ello dependiera tu vida, porque así es —le respondió Ren tratando de evitar que Sho se vanagloriara de haber tenido la razón.

—Aquí estamos —gritaron a coro.

Las voces se iban escuchando cada vez más fuertes haciéndoles saber que estaban cerca de encontrarlos. Por fortuna la niebla se apiadó del grupo de rescate e iba disminuyendo facilitándoles el localizarlos. El presidente fue el primero en aparecer frente a los dos jóvenes, portando sobre el disfraz un grueso abrigo. Atrás de él, pisándole los talones le seguían el guardabosques y tres personas más vestidas con el uniforme del equipo de búsqueda y rescate, todos ellos con chamarras muy abrigadoras.

—Ren, Fuwa-kun, ¿se encuentran bien?, oh, ¡gracias a todos los dioses que los hemos encontrado!, estábamos ya muy preocupados por ustedes dos muchachos —sin pensarlo se dirigió a Ren y lo abrazó fuertemente, el actor se quedó paralizado porque a pesar de que Lory era extravagante y demostraba su afecto nunca lo había hecho de esa forma.

—Presidente, aunque estas palabras tal vez sean unas de las más difíciles de decir para mí, no sabe qué gusto me da verlo —Lory respondió enarcando una ceja y mirándolo entre aliviado y sorprendido por el comentario del actor.

—Takarada-san, disculpe —cuando el presidente se volvió hacia Sho, este se aclaró la garganta—, se trata de Kyoko.

—¿Mogami-kun?, ¿qué sucede con ella?

Sho volteó a ver a Ren, preguntándose el por qué el presidente no había dicho nada acerca de la desaparición de Kyoko y Yashiro-san.

—¿Cómo que qué sucede con ella? Nosotros la oímos gritar, cuando llegamos al lugar desde donde creímos haber escuchado el grito solo encontrarnos esto —le mostró la segunda linterna que él traía en las manos—, por favor, señor, debemos encontrarla.

—Ahorita nuestra mayor preocupación es llevarlos a ustedes de vuelta a la mansión y hacer que el equipo médico los revise y atienda.

—¿A nosotros? —volvieron a preguntar a coro—, ¿pero por qué?

El presidente los volteó a ver como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—¿Cómo que por qué?, porque aquí fuera está haciendo muchísimo frío y a menos de que alguno de ustedes dos traiga el traje invisible del emperador, para sentirse como que llevan algo más de ropa de lo que ustedes traen puestos, no están para nada preparados para este clima. Además de que llevan demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

—¿De qué está hablando, presidente? Es cierto que hace frío y nos hemos retrasado tal vez más que un poco pero no queríamos perdernos con esa niebla, pero de ahí a decir que llevamos demasiado tiempo en el bosque, creo que es una exageración.

—Ren, ¿sabes acaso la hora qué es?, el reto se hizo para llevarse a cabo a las ocho de la noche porque en esta época oscurece muy temprano, debían estar de vuelta a más tardar a las ocho y media, Ren. Son más de las dos de la mañana, llevan ustedes aquí más de cinco horas y llegó un momento en que creímos que jamás los encontraríamos...

* * *

N.A. ¿Sigue alguien por ahí? La verdad, eso espero. Lamento mucho la demora en este capítulo. Sé lo que es estar esperando una actualización, aunque los que escribimos no lo hacemos más que por diversión, por compartir un poquito de una locura nueva. Espero que este capítulo compense esa espera. Mil gracias por todo.

Esta navidad se cumplió un año de haber conocido a dos personas sensacionales, de las que he aprendido un montón, con quienes me he reído mucho. Muchas gracias por su amistad.


	6. Chapter 6

Ren iba caminando como un autómata, más de cinco horas habían pasado perdidos en el bosque, Sho no llevaba reloj y el suyo..., pues era el de Rick, así que no había sentido el paso del tiempo. ¡No podía creerlo! La niebla les había dificultado el camino casi desde que entraron. Claro que sí habían sabido que era demasiado el tiempo desde que empezaron el kimodameshi, aunque nunca llegaron a su destino, por lo menos él creyó que había sido una hora o poco menos de dos horas, pero ¿tanto así como lo que habían estado perdidos? El presidente les había dicho que ya estaban casi a punto de dar la búsqueda por terminada esa noche y que empezarían en cuanto despuntara el alba, pero que las esperanzas de encontrarlos vivos eran mínimas, casi nulas, creyendo que solo podrían rescatar sus cuerpos. Pero el presidente no les había dicho nada acerca de lo sucedido con Kyoko y Yashiro.

Sho, sin embargo, iba caminando pensativo, atrás del presidente.

—¿Señor? —Lory, extrañado de que Fuwa fuera tan respetuoso con él, se voltea hacia el chico.

—¿Sí, Fuwa-kun?

—No nos ha respondido acerca de Kyoko, ¿está ella perdida también? Otra cosa más, presidente, ¿quién de ustedes fue el que se acercó a nosotros con una linterna para volver a irse poco tiempo antes de que empezaran a gritar nuestros nombres? —Sho no podía esperar a llegar a la mansión para que le contestaran las preguntas.

—¿De qué me estás hablando, Fuwa-kun? El grupo nunca se separó —preguntó Lory asombrado.

—¿Cómo que nunca se separó?, Tsuruga y yo estábamos discutiendo cuando una luz de una linterna apareció atrás de él, yo creí que simplemente querían escuchar nuestra conversación —se volteó para que no pudiera verle el rostro—. En un momento dado creí que pudiera ser Yashiro-san o Kyoko, después cuando se escucharon sus gritos pensé que podría haber sido uno del grupo y por eso habían empezado a llamarnos.

—Fuwa-kun, no sé por lo que, tanto tú como Ren, pudieran haber estado pasando esta noche, o cómo es que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, pero nadie de nosotros se separó jamás, estábamos a plena vista a pesar de la niebla, los unos de los otros, no queríamos empezar a buscar a alguien más.

—Señor, no es que quiera ser irrespetuoso —Lory enmarcó una ceja, ¿irrespetuoso?, ¿él?, ¡nunca!, pensó irónico—, pero había alguien ahí, de eso estoy muy seguro, yo lo vi y no fue una alucinación —continuó el cantante.

Lory siguió meditando acerca del chico, a decir verdad, podría ser altanero, soberbio y ególatra, pero en cuanto a su trabajo era honesto, talentoso, entregado, no le importaban las largas jornadas para que las cosas salieran a la perfección, si tuviera que pensarlo diría que tenía muchas cosas en común con Ren y la primera de ellas era Kyoko, y por lo que sabía que había sucedido en Karuizawa, él también la amaba.

Y si Sho se empeñaba en hacer que Kyoko lo perdonara..., Ren iba a tener un largo y difícil camino y más si no se atrevía a ser sincero con ella. Volteó a ver al otro aludido, iba pensativo, cabizbajo, como pocas veces lo había visto antes.

Llegaron al puesto de socorro, desde donde se había puesto en marcha el grupo de búsqueda y rescate, muy pasadas las tres de la mañana. Allí ya los estaban esperando a todos con mantas y bebidas calientes para evitar la hipotermia, debido a las bajas temperaturas, el tiempo transcurrido y el vestuario inadecuado para el bosque, sobre todo de Ren y Sho. Los dos jóvenes protestaron porque ambos querían volver a la mansión cuanto antes y saber acerca de Kyoko, pero, con una mirada de Lory, estuvieron los dos sentados, muy arropados, y bebiendo café caliente al momento y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, dentro del edificio.

Las oficinas de los guardabosques se encontraban bastante retiradas de la mansión en donde se celebraba la fiesta, por lo cual, y debido a la hora, Lory prefirió esperar al amanecer para regresar sanos y salvos. Harían el camino de regreso en auto y aunque uno de los oficiales les haría el favor de llevarlos, prefería que fuera de día y permitirles al equipo un merecido descanso. Muy a pesar de las miradas de muerte de sus jóvenes interlocutores y las amargas protestas que se hacían escuchar una y otra vez, por mucho que él les dijera que tanto Yashiro como Kyoko se encontraban bien, ambos querían verlos con sus propios ojos, pues después de todo lo sucedido, no es que no le creyeran, bueno, la duda persistía y preferían constatarlo en persona.

Ren se la pasó sentado en el sofá, ya conocí al presidente y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar, así que ni hablar, se quedaría ronco primero antes de que les dijera que podían marcharse inmediatamente, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera tranquilo, de vez en cuando lo miraba furioso.

Sho, por su parte, con la cobija bien sujeta con las dos manos, se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro sin poder creer que Ren pudiera estar tan tranquilo y calmado ahí sentado cuando él estaba impaciente por verla.

Lory se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido. Ren pensó que se trataba acerca de Kyoko y se puso nervioso, al instante estaba ahí Sho para saber qué era lo que le preocupaba al presidente de LME.

—Además de su pérdida de tiempo, no me puedo explicar cómo demonios llegaron hasta esa parte del bosque ustedes dos —ante la cara de confusión de ambos, se explayó en el asunto—, verán —se acercó a una mesa donde había un gran mapa del bosque, esperó que los dos se acercaran a ella y señaló la zona desde donde entraron cerca de la mansión—, aquí es donde empezó el kimodameshi y aquí es donde se encuentra el moidon, donde se supone que ustedes deberían haber dejado su ofrenda —señaló otra parte que no estaba para nada lejos de la primera—, pero aquí fue donde los localizamos, gracias a los dioses —la zona donde estaban Ren y Sho estaba a más de dos kilómetros de distancia, demasiado para ese bosque, tan oscuro y con la neblina. Volteó a verlos a la cara y vio que ambos palidecían al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

El equipo de búsqueda y rescate dio aviso a un compañero, que se había quedado en la mansión, de que la operación había sido todo un éxito y habían encontrado sanos y salvos a los jóvenes extraviados. Este pasó la información tanto a Yashiro y Kyoko, como a Kogoro Akechi-san, el presidente de Akatoki, y a Shoko-san, quienes seguían ahí en la espera de noticias. Se les informó que Ren, Sho y Lory regresarían al amanecer después de que hubieran evaluado médicamente a los recién encontrados y entraran en calor, pues sufrían de una hipotermia leve. Todos los demás asistentes ya se habían retirado, incluida Mimori, quien había sido arrastrada literalmente por su mánager de regreso a Tokyo.

Kyoko respira con mayor tranquilidad pero aún su corazón no se tranquiliza. Tal vez no lo haga hasta verlos a los dos por sí misma. Sí, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, Sho era su amigo de la infancia y seguía preocupándose por él y no quería que nada malo le pasara. Pero a Ren, ese era otro cantar, un motivo más poderoso la mantenía ahí. Casi como una estatua, sin moverse, sin poder despegar la vista de la entrada principal en espera de que aparecieran por la puerta. El presidente le había dicho que regresara a casa, ¡claro!, como si ella pudiera hacer tal cosa. Aunque había sentido como si se lo hubiera dicho a pesar de saber que no lo haría. No, había sido mejor esperar ahí con Yashiro hasta saber algo de ellos, y la espera había dado sus frutos. Ellos estaban bien y pronto los vería.

Yashiro veía cómo las expresiones faciales y corporales de Kyoko iban cambiando mientras transcurría la noche, desde el pánico absoluto cuando los habían declarado extraviados, pasando por una tensa calma durante la espera hasta la alegría de saberlos sanos y salvos. Ahí fue cuando lo supo con certeza, los sentimientos de su amigo eran completa y absolutamente correspondidos. Ella no había estado preocupada como una simple kohai o una amiga, porque la preocupación por Sho era muy distinta, y no solo por ser Sho como era, ni porque fueran amigos de la infancia y él se hubiera comportado de una forma tan canalla. Era por ser Ren y sus sentimientos habían quedado a flor de piel. Él estaba muy seguro de que si no fuera porque Kyoko era una mujer muy fuerte, se hubiera desmayado de la impresión al saber que no se tenían noticias de Ren y que no habían llegado ni siquiera a dejar la ofrenda.

—Kyoko, ahora que ya sabemos que están bien, ¿por qué no te llevo a casa?, aunque estamos dentro de la mansión, está haciendo mucho frío, estás helada, puedes verlo ya por la tarde. Después de esto, Ren se tomará el día libre mañana —ella movió negativamente la cabeza sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. A pesar de que les habían dicho que ellos no llegarían hasta primeras horas de la mañana, no quería separarse de ahí hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

Para el alivio de Lory, por fin llegó el alba, porque no creía que los oficiales presentes harían la vista gorda si asesinaba ahí a cierto cantante y a un actor, que ya lo tenían hasta la coronilla con sus quejas y reproches. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente...

Arribaron en poco tiempo a la mansión y el primero en bajar fue Sho. Kyoko estaba ya en la puerta, desde que había escuchado el ruido de un automóvil.

—¡Shoutaro! —gritó Kyoko, se acercó al cantante y por primera vez lo abrazó, ante la mirada atónita y celosa de Ren—, me alegro mucho de que estés bien, Shoko–san está adentro junto con Kogoro-san esperándote, también hay bebidas calientes y mantas por si tienes frío —pero al terminar de decir la frase sus ojos ya estaban puestos en otra persona.

Sho entendió en ese momento que aunque ella lo pudiera perdonar, aún así había matado la oportunidad de que lo amara, su corazón no le pertenecía y nunca lo haría, pero existía, aunque fuera pequeña, gracias a que ella se preocupaba por él, la oportunidad de ser nuevamente su amigo. Y esta vez lo haría bien.

—Kyoko, gracias —y sonriendo la soltó, se alejó de ella para adentrarse a la mansión donde lo esperaba una buena bebida caliente y transporte a su hogar.

Kyoko se quedó de piedra, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, porque ahí al lado de Ren se encontraba Corn, pero era como si nadie más pudiera verlo y cuando Ren avanzó un paso hacia ella, Corn se fundió con él, como si Corn perteneciera a su cuerpo, como si fueran la misma persona. Las lágrimas estallaron en sus ojos nuevamente, las palabras de Corn retumbándole en la mente, "busca en tu corazón y me encontrarás, Kyoko. Ve a través de mi máscara y encontrarás el profundo amor que siempre te he tenido", y solo logró gritar, al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos que se habían abierto para ella, sabiendo en su corazón la verdad que tanto había ignorado:

—¡Tsuruga-san! —cuando llegó a sus brazos, él la sujetó firmemente, atrayéndola cada vez más a su cuerpo, al diablo quién los viera, eso era lo que había él esperado tanto. Bajó su cabeza para apoyar su mejilla en la coronilla de esa mujer fuerte y valiente a quien tanto amaba. Ella alzó sus ojos y susurró solo para sus oídos —. Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto sano y salvo..., Corn.

Ren se quedó helado, el frío de la noche anterior no era para nada lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ella lo sabía y... aun así se había lanzado a sus brazos como para confirmar que era él en realidad. Se separó de ella solo un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

—¿Lo sabes?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo? —ella negó la cabeza, y sonriendo le dijo.

—Me lo acabas de confirmar. Solo hice lo que Corn me dijo y busqué en mi corazón la verdad, y entonces te vi a ti, todo tú.

—¿Y me perdonas?, tengo mucho que confesarte. Pero lo primero que quiero decirte, es que nunca lo hice para lastimarte, yo solo... —ella le puso un dedo en los labios y negó sonriendo.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar —Ren la abrazó más fuerte, estrechándola como si quisiera meterla físicamente en su corazón y volvió a bajar la cabeza a la altura de sus oídos y susurró:

—La primera confesión que quiero hacerte es que te amo.

De Kyoko solo vieron cómo todo su cuerpo se convertía de los pies a la cabeza en un betabel viviente, y a Ren que no dejaba de sonreír. Lo bueno es que los únicos espectadores eran un Lory al que por fin se le había cumplido el ver a su pareja junta, un guardabosques somnoliento, y un Yashiro sonriente a más no poder. Sho, su mánager y el presidente de su agencia seguían adentro de la mansión por lo que no se enteraron de lo que sucedía afuera.

Ren, sin importarle quién lo pudiera estar observando, no se aguantó más el deseo y bajó su cabeza hacia el rostro de la chica para besarla profundamente como llevaba tiempo agonizando por hacerlo. Kyoko no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de sonrojarse más, pues Ren la amaba y la estaba besando. Si era un sueño ya podía ir despertándose otro día.

Lory, con una sonrisa enigmática caminó llevándose al guardabosques hacia Yashiro, quien permanecía todavía cerca de la puerta, con la mandíbula desencajada cual cangrejito de una sirenita, cerró la boca y suspiró, ya tendría él tiempo de ir a asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien. Aunque ante sus ojos creía que, en ese momento, estaba más que estupendamente. Los tres entraron a la casa para dejar a la pareja sola, quienes estaban tan absortos el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta que ya no había nadie alrededor. Eso sí, Lory y Yashiro se devolvieron a espiar, nada más un poquito a la pareja, solo para confirmar que estaban bien.

Ya casi de regreso a Tokyo, a Ren no le deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza una idea. Así que se acerca a Lory con Kyoko de la mano, a la que no había soltado desde que llegaron.

—¿Señor? —Ren le pregunta a Lory que lo ha tenido inquieto toda la noche—, ¿cómo fue que nos encontraron?, es decir, el bosque es inmenso y con tanta niebla y tan densa, además del hecho de que no estábamos donde se suponía, ¿cómo fue que supieron dónde estábamos?, no es que me queje, pero...

—La verdad, muchacho, es que uno de los guardabosques llegó con la información proveniente de una persona que dijo que había escuchado voces cerca de la zona donde ustedes estaban.

—Y sabe usted quién es, me gustaría mucho darle las gracias, si no fuera por él... —se estremece de solo pensarlo. Lory niega con la cabeza.

—Solo sé que en ese momento, no se nos ocurrió preguntar qué hacía a esas horas en el bosque, pero antes de poder preguntarle nada más él ya se había ido —Lory se acerca al guardabosques que los llevó de vuelta a la mansión y después de platicar un poco con él regresa a donde están Kyoko y Ren, al llegar ven su rostro estupefacto.

—¿Pasa algo malo, señor?

—El guardabosques dijo que creyó que la persona que hizo el reporte era uno de los invitados porque iba vestido de príncipe y era rubio, —hizo una pausa y luego continuó—, de ojos verdes, y que su nombre le sonó algo así como Corn, ahora que lo pienso, suena muy parecido a tu nombre, Ren, y si no fuera porque sé que estás aquí frente a mí como Tsuruga Ren, casi diría que eras tú, pero eso es imposible... ¿o no?

.

* * *

.

N.A. Lamento mucho la demora pero estuve enferma, ya casi voy de salida, ajá..., y entre los dolores de cabeza y las medicinas que me embotaban la mente y me provocaban somnolencia, pues la verdad, es que muchas ganas de escribir no tenía. Pero aquí estoy ya con el final. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, para nosotros los que escribimos, es la forma en que sabemos si les gustan nuestras locuras.

Lingab: hasta ahorita (y toco madera), nunca he dejado abandonada una historia. Muchas gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el capítulo final.


End file.
